


No dormir

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dementia, Drama, Gen, Hallucinations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo sólo quería hacer que alguien no pudiera dormir a causa del ruido y mágicamente salió esto. En fin... *suspira*</p>
    </blockquote>





	No dormir

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sólo quería hacer que alguien no pudiera dormir a causa del ruido y mágicamente salió esto. En fin... *suspira*

No dormir, no descansar. Cerrar los ojos y tan sólo oír el sonido cerca, cada vez más cerca. El incesable martillar que taladraba sus oídos y que jamás lo dejaba entregarse a la completa inconsciencia.

Además, agua. El imparable gotear del techo que mantenía la celda húmeda y que lo desesperaba a más no poder. Gota tras gota caía en el techo y salpicaba sus pies. A veces las contaba, a veces las ignoraba y generalmente lo sacaban de quicio.

Las gotas y los martillos eran insoportables, cada uno a su ritmo y combinándose para no dejarlo dormir ni un instante.

Las goteras mantenían el suelo mojado provocando que si se sentaba terminara empapado y entumido por el frío, pero estar parado todo el rato tampoco era una buena opción. Acostarse estaba descartado por completo. Levitar hubiera estado bien… si supiese hacerlo.

La humedad del lugar hacía que el olor a podrido inundase el ambiente, era inevitable sentir náuseas y dar un par de arcadas de vez en cuando. Sobre todo a la hora en la que comer era una situación inevitable, comer para evitar morir de inanición con la esperanza de no vomitar todo lo ingerido y no ser envenenado a su vez por los rancios ingredientes o dejar que las ratas pasaran de largo la comida, haciendo todo aun más asqueroso de lo que ya era.

Por otro lado, la insufrible oscuridad que era rota sólo por el débil resplandor de los días nublados que se colaba a través de pequeños orificios en la pared. Esa oscuridad que no le dejaba apreciar su celda y que hacía que a veces se tropezara con pequeñas piedras o cualquier otra cosa que hubiese en el irregular piso.

Y una vez más el maldito sonido. Ese que ya de tanto escucharlo perdía su razón de ser, era algo que sólo formaba parte del ambiente, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en analizarlo. Pero no dejaba a nadie descansar. Sumado al ruido, los gritos de locura que de vez en vez soltaba algún otro presidario hacían la situación más insoportable de lo que ya era, aunque al menos éstos rompían la monotonía.

El no dormir tenía serios efectos en todos y agregado al hecho de que la comida era miserable, las alucinaciones y delirios eran algo garantizado. Ya no había dementores, pero aun así el ministerio se las había ingeniado para hacer de Azkaban una verdadera tortura, con elementos bastante sencillos a decir verdad. Jamás habría imaginado que simples sonidos diseñados para no dejar en paz nunca a los ocupantes del lugar lo trastornarían de ese modo, simples golpes y goteras. Inconcebible.

Pero así era, con cada hora de sueño perdida daba un paso más hacia la espiral que se habría ante sus pies. Una espiral de locura que sólo lo hundía cada vez más y más. Y no sólo era él, el resto de los presos tampoco podían presumir de mucha cordura ya.

Las alucinaciones comenzaban a presentarse con más frecuencia ¿o no eran alucinaciones? Ya no sabía ni lo que era real o lo que no lo era. Sentía que caminaba grandes distancias, que había recorrido cada rincón de Inglaterra, desde Londres hasta Escocia e Irlanda, cuando en realidad sólo caminaba en círculos.

Esperar un mañana no era posible, porque la oscuridad que todo lo inundaba prevalecía y la noche se extendía a lo largo de la pared y estaba poblada de grises estrellas y brillantes relámpagos de vez en cuando.

El tiempo dejó de correr, estaba pausado. Todo a su alrededor se había detenido, no había cambio alguno. Simplemente no pasaba nada ni ahora, ni desde hace tres horas, ni desde hace diez años ¿o habían sido más? ¿Acaso menos? No tenía idea.

Los gritos que a veces escuchaba seguramente eran de las víctimas del Lord, aquellos que eran ejecutados o torturados en las elegantes habitaciones de Malfoy Manor. No tenía duda de ello. Mientras duraban los gritos, él procuraba estar quieto y no hacer ruido, no fuera a ser que molestara al Señor Oscuro y lo torturara a él también a base de _Crucios_ , si podía evitarlo lo haría.

En ocasiones como éstas, se escondía en su habitación, pero ésta no era su habitación, pero por el lado bueno tampoco eran las mazmorras, es más ni siquiera se encontraba en la mansión si lo pensaba bien. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Hogwarts no podría ser, no sin los horribles dulces de limón, y las mansiones en el continente tampoco eran. Definitivamente no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, bueno, no importaba. Llamaría a sus padres y les preguntaría. Pero por más que gritó nadie acudió, ¿por qué? No se había portado mal, había sido un niño bueno.

A lo lejos, oía un martillar y goteras, debería de mencionar a Dobby que reparase el techo. Lo llamaría y asunto arreglado. O… momento, tal vez ya lo había hecho y eso era el martillar, sí, seguro así había sido. Respirando tranquilo se acostó en su cama e intentó dormir un rato… pero ésta estaba mojada. ¡No podía ser! ¡Se había orinado? No, no podía, era ya un niño grande y seguro Lucius lo regañaría. Ya, lo mejor era ordenar a Dobby que cambiara sus sábanas antes de que su padre se diera cuenta.

_¡Dobby! ¡Dobby!_

Nada. Lloró desconsolado, él no sabía cómo había de cambiar la cama y seguro su padre lo regañaría, diría que ya tenía cuatro años, que era lo suficientemente grande como para orinar la cama.

La puerta rechinó, no, su padre venía a regañarlo. Se metió bajo la cama, parecía ser el lugar más seguro.

―¿Malfoy?

Ahí no lo encontrarían. Estaría bien.

―¿Qué demonios les hacen aquí!

No era su padre quien gritaba, pero aún así se oía enojado. Probablemente su padre había mandado a esa persona a castigarlo. Cautelosamente lo miró y vio que se trataba de un hombre alto y fuerte, con cabello oscuro, no podía ver más.

Sintió miedo.

―Ven. ―Escuchó que decía cerca de él, con un tono mucho más suave y calmado del que había empleado anteriormente. Pero él no podía confiar, seguro era una trampa, así que se negó a escucharlo y se mantuvo aferrado a sus sábanas.

―Ven. ―Oyó una vez más. Ahora el desconocido lo había tomado de los hombros y obligado a levantarse. No podía seguir luchando, el castigo de su padre sería peor entre más tardara en enfrentarlo.

―No le digas a él, por favor ―dijo sollozando.

―¿A él? ―cuestionó la voz interesada.

―Sí, a padre. No le digas que mojé la cama, me castigara y no quiero que lo haga ―continuó entre sollozos―. Además, quiero que esté orgulloso de mí.

―Mira, si te ayudo a cambiar las sábanas no se tiene porqué enterar ―dijo el otro con una mirada comprensiva―. ¿Te parece bien?

Él asintió más tranquilo.

―Ahora ven ―dijo el desconocido―, vamos a buscar las sábanas.

Él sólo sonrió y vio como la verde mirada cambiaba a una más tranquila. Lo tomó de la mano y dejó que lo guiara, seguramente, al ropero.


End file.
